


Terroristic Actions

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Damn this is pointless, I am ashamed ;u;, M/M, Multi, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random porn because why not. Each one would have a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terroristic Actions

It was just a normal day at work, difficult but the same old. Nothing too out of the ordinary. So when I got off work that day with my co-worker Nanami, I didn't expect to meet a terrorist.

It was after hours and today was just ordinary nothing new, until Nanami suggested rather randomly to me "Hey Hinata, I have a party at my house tonight...wanna come?"

I had two options, one is to stay home and go about my daily business or two to actually have something different happen in my life. Of course I picked to go. Just before going I made sure to pack a few things unsure what kind of party it might be. I looked down at my watch and nodded softly knowing that it would be soon. I put up the watch onto my night stand before leaving the house heading towards Nanami's. I memorized her address a long time ago when I was around seventeen and would accidentally get myself into fights. So no I am not a stalker. I walked up to the door and heard a rather loud crowd, seems she convinced alot of people with nothing to do in their lives. Puffing a small breath I knocked on the door. It took a few moments but Nanami opened the door, she smiled soon as she recognized it was me and not some other person.

Nanami scooted to the side inviting me in and said "Took you long enough the party is well on it's way. Well your friend Souda brought some drinks to entertain the crowd." Knowing Souda it would most likely be some sort of liquor and against my better judgement I didn't leave.

Instead I smiled joining into the crowd and responded a bit louder since there was so much noise "Alot of people here." The music was being hosted by a popular idol named Sayaka Maizono and the DJ setting the beat was none other than Ibuki Mioda. Alot of big name people went here as well but they were all friends at Hope's Peak Academy a highschool to make dreams come true. Though there was an issue where there was two men claiming to be big bucks Togami but it was quickly silenced. The bigger 'Togami' was a reserved student much like me named Matezua Togami and apparently Byuakuya's cousin. Which explains the controversy. Though I didn't blame Matezua after all who wouldn't want to be known as big bucks Togami.

No one drank yet and it was about an hour in. I'd say it was still a great party, as a normal reserve student was able to meet important people and ditched his jack ass brother. I don't even want to start about him, he is back from going to LA with Junko Enoshima, aka an insane model, and Yasuke Matsuda, I like the man but why he hangs out with Enoshima is a question I would never know the answer. In all honesty I am not the only one feeling that pain, after all Murkuro Ikusaba is sister's with Enoshima. (Don't even get me started with the last names. Izuru did the same with his name as Izuru Kamukura.)

I know very few people since they worked with me but I was able to meet some people who are pretty kind. Though some scare me, like Celestia Ludenburg, Hiyoko Saionji, TeruTeru Hanamura and Hifumi Yamada. They aren't bad people just not great conversationalists. If I hear another thing about hatred, Anime, or panties I think I'll barf or scream. The party gotten through three hours and no alcohol, maybe I was wrong and Souda actually brought normal drinks like Soda or Orange Juice.

That was until Nanami stood up on a counter, most likely to get attention to her, and called out "Liquor beverages over here! We have some alcohol but don't get too carried away..." A warning unheard by the crowd as they try and get some from the many coolers lined up. This is the point in a party I would leave but against the normalcy I actually stayed. Maybe if I am lucky some sober people are still around.

Soon it was four hours and most people are wasted or sober. I was beginning to become parched when I went to the coolers to find something non-alcoholic. Nothing I could see which slightly pissed me off that Souda didn't think of his never-got-drunk friend. It's not because I hate it or don't want to it's more because I am afraid I would do something I would regret. Not my fault I have to be careful around my brother. I sighed and closed the lid to the last cooler. Seeing no drinks I would actually take, I decided now it's time to leave and as I turned to walked I only took one step to trip over someone to land on someone else. The one I tripped over was a wasted soul of Souda and the one I fell on top of was a boy who hasn't gotten a drink but did have a cup in hand. I don't recognize him but he did have some interesting feature like his pale fluffy hair (now drenched in his drink he spilt) and his equally pale skin. His blue-green eyes stare at me in surprise and he didn't expect to have a man falling on him.

Quickly I got to my feet and sighed "I'm sorry, I tripped over my drunken friend...and landed on you. I hope you are okay..." I don't want to be sued or pay a bill for the hospital. I'm almost broke as I am.

The other got to his feet and chuckled lightly assuring me "Oh no no it's fine, I was in the way and I just happen to be unlucky y'know?" He extended his hand in a friendly manner and introduced "My name is Nagito Komaeda. Yours?"

I paused, I recognize the name but it's not very familiar. I took his hand into mine and gave a simple shake I normally give to business partners. I then said "Ah well my name is Hajime Hinata...sorry about the fall Komaeda-san." I might as well be formal after all.

Komaeda waved his hands in defense and said "Oh you don't need to call me by such formalities, a simple 'Komaeda' would do." He then threw away his broken cup and got a new one filled with a stronger liquor. Komaeda saw me staring at it and he said "Don't worry I could handle drinks worse off than this. I have a high-tolerance."

I nodded softly and took a drink myself but I knew inwardly I wasn't going to end up drinking any of it. I saw that Komaeda quickly drenched his mouth with the drink and threw the empty cup away. He still seemed normal so he truly does have a high tolerance. I just stared at my reflection in the drink not wanting to drink but still curious to try.

Komaeda's voice broke my thoughts as he asked "You never drank before?" I shook my head in reply and Komaeda smiled "Ah me neither."

Wait. I asked him "Didn't you say you have a high tolerance to liquor?" Confused and a bit angry for the lie.

Komaeda chuckled "Ah I did say that well I lied sorry." He continued and said "I am only hoping I have a high tolerance."

Fucking asshole now I feel nervous.

Komaeda then said "Hey just try it. After all you never know if being drunk could be exciting or not?" It was almost as if he knew my perfectly boring normal life.

I sighed lightly and hissed "You're an asshole you know...?" 

He chuckled a slim smile spread on his mouth "Yeah? Well you fell on the asshole with enough money to sue, so please I rather not have the fighting." He acted completely different than before so the drink must've actually gotten him.

Sighing I muttered "Fine...I'll try it but if I don't like it I won't do it again." Komaeda only gave a chuckle obviously waiting to see if I would actually do it. I gulped lightly feeling nervous as I am unsure what liquor I actually got but I tipped the cup into my open mouth and felt the stinging liquid touch my tongue and going down my throat. Soon I finished the cup already feeling weak. So with my last remaining seconds I knew I grabbed the stronger drink. The rest I am not sure what happened. Though Nanami (the only sober one through out the party) made sure I didn't do anything bad.

Some time through the party, Nanami stood onto the counter and called out a game. There was seven suggestions but in the end the winner was Seven Minutes in Heaven. A game where a couple is put into a closet where they have to make out. The two who goes in is a random draw in the hat where Nanami pulls two names. Everyone seemed drunk but awake after sleeping a bit. I knew I was drunk but I was still conscious I just can't control my actions or words.

The game starts and out of a small bowl, Nanami pulled out two names. The two who went first was Makoto Naegi (a friend of mine in the elites who acted so normal) and Byuakuya Togami (Big bucks Togami). It was awkward since the two don't drink but at this point they were tipsy as they enter the closet. All around whispers started to happen and I just lightly groaned not in the mood. Soon seven minutes were up and the next two were actually Nanami and Tsumiki. Again the same thing happened, and soon it continued. After them the order was Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (a detective in training), Togami and Touko Fukawa (a famous romance novelist), Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (a famous yazuka) and Mioda, then finally it was Pekoyama Peko (Swordswoman close to Kuzuryuu.) and Leon Kuwata (Famous Baseball player). The game had two rounds left and the first of the rounds were actually Yamada and some guy named Oowada (Gang leader I think).

When their turn was up, Nanami said "Okay the last pair to go into the closet is Hinata..." Oh great I didn't want to be a part of this game but I ended up agreeing against what I want. Nanami shuffled and pulled out a slip of paper and she announced "...and Komaeda!" Fuck.

Komaeda looked sheepish but I still think that he is dangerous under the influence but I still had no control, so I went into the closet. I shook lightly unsure what to do as I never really kissed either. Komaeda just looked at me through narrow eyes and soon grabbed my wrist. I was confused but I was quickly pressed against the wall in the closet and I stared at the other's glazed darkened eyes and he was close enough that I could smell the liquor on his breath, enough I could choke on the tangy scent.

Komaeda chuckled at my flustered self and said "You never done this before either?" And he puts his face closer to mine making me flush and he continued in a rasp "You're just full of surprises..." Then he put his right leg in between my own legs and lifted up lightly so it brushed against my crotch which made me gasp. Komaeda smirked slightly and whispered softly into my ear "You're so cute like that...." His chuckles growing darker and creepier. If I was myself I would've left there but instead I made little moans unused to the feeling. Komaeda then pressed soft kisses on my cheek and down my jawline, but once he got to my neck area he kissed rougher and bit at my collar bone roughly. Enough to bruise it there with his mark. Komaeda then raised up and pressed his drunken lips onto mine and forced my mouth open. At this point I was slightly kicking trying to escape the other's grasp but his hand gripped my wrists tightly, to the point where I almost felt the bones mashing into each other, and his leg brushing against my now hardening crotch. Komaeda pulled back with a smirk almost to say I wasn't escaping then he continued to have his way with me. Sticking his bitter tasting tongue into my mouth exploring and making me squirm. Soon after a few moments of trying to escape, I fell into the pleasure and kept at the spot I was wanting more. I shook a bit but Komaeda at this point knew he had won this little skirmish and with his free hand he pressed against my harden bulge making me moan against his mouth. I felt as if it was way past seven minutes but I couldn't hear anything past my moans and our heavy breaths mixing. As Komaeda continued to rub at my jeans and kissing me where I know it would bruise, I was starting to sink into the pleasure and slightly bucked against Komaeda. He moved his hand up to caress my face and was about to comply until a door was opened and light seemed to burst so suddenly into the room. Nanami was there and she didn't give much of a hint she knew what was happening but it was obvious by the state we looked. Instead she just shuts the door again. Probably to leave us alone or to not see us like that. I was going to leave the closet until Komaeda locked the door on the inside. Smirking I knew he wasn't done. I heard Nanami calling out for another game and she must've decided to get us out as she tried to open the door to find it locked. I reached for the door only to be in the same state with my hands held by his and trapping me in the same cage as earlier only this time I didn't fight back and let him have his way. I was too far gone to care anymore. With a few moments of trying to make sure I wouldn't escape, Komaeda released my hands and started to undress me and continue having his way with me all night. Making sure the bites would be there for good and filling me with so much pleasure to not leave. He continued until the point where we passed out on each other naked and drenched with with each other.

The next morning I woke up and knew what had happened which I wasn't sure if I liked or didn't like that fact. I was disgusting and dressed back into my clothes trying to wake a sleepy Komaeda who looked so gentle in sleep. When he realized what had happened the night before I am sure he was just as shocked. Fully clothed we got out of the sticky mess of the closet obviously showing signs of sex that was poured into the room. I went home and took a shower pressing my sore head against the tile wall thinking softly and stared at my phone on the counter with a new number. Cursing myself lightly I knew I was caught. I was in love with a terrorist, ready to destroy my heart with everything he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of updating chapters I started a new multichapter story. Got really shy and skipped the porn whoops. Well I hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT;; Changed my mind this is the only chapter for a while.


End file.
